Sorrows and Hope
by shinobu24
Summary: Recueil de ficlets principalement centrés sur Oliver. Univers Arrow
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour a toutes. Je vous propose quelque chose d'un peu different aujourd'hui, un recueil de ficlets qui vont peu excéder 1000 mots dans une ambiance plutôt mélancolique. **

**Merci a ma beta adorée, Delicity-Unicorn pour le temps qu'elle me consacre. Je t'embrasse fort.**

**Bonne lecture...**

* * *

Oliver, dans la salle de bain du bunker, gardait la tête baissée. Il avait pris appui sur le lavabo, ses deux mains serrées sur la faïence fraîche et dure en se concentrant sur sa respiration. Le silence l'entourait… d'habitude il appréciait le calme, ça lui avait demandé du temps mais le silence lui permettait d'apaiser ses démons depuis qu'il était aidé dans sa mission. Pourtant aujourd'hui ils hurlaient bien plus fort.

Il ouvrit les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration pour avoir le courage de relever la tête et de se voir tel qu'il était dans le miroir face à lui. Il observa tout d'abord ses cheveux courts, les traits marqués de son visage, sa barbe de trois jours qui recouvrait ses joues et son menton. Son regard se dirigea vers ses yeux mais il le dévia et se focalisa sur un autre détail de son visage ou de son corps. Il n'avait pas encore le courage de se regarder en face et de voir danser les ombres de son âme dans ses pupilles.

Il observa ses tatouages. Celui de la Bratva qui lui avait donné l'impression d'appartenir à une famille et d'être protégé, celui de Constantine qu'il lui avait gravé sur la peau. Il avait traversé tant d'épreuves et pour ça il avait fait tant de mal. Les vies qu'il avait prises le hantaient toujours et le hanteraient surement jusqu'à sa mort. Mais il avait continué d'avancer et de se battre. Il n'avait pas eu le choix, s'il avait abandonné, il serait tombé et il n'aurait sans doute pas eu la force de se relever.

Son regard se perdit sur ses cicatrices, ces blessures infligées par les êtres auxquels il tenait. Celle de Yao Fei sur sa poitrine, celle due à la balle tirée par sa mère sous sa clavicule. Il avait dû se battre même contre ceux qu'il aimait. Il avait tout de même des cicatrices qui lui rappelaient des actions plus positives comme celle dont il avait hérité du comte Vertigo en sauvant Felicity mais sa conscience ne manqua pas de lui murmurer qu'elle n'aurait jamais été en danger si elle ne le connaissait pas.

Il ferma les yeux et pensa aux cicatrices qui recouvraient son dos. Le tatouage de dragon de Shado vint hanter son esprit et les souvenirs de l'île réveillèrent des blessures aussi bien physiques que mentales encore ardentes. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour contrôler et atténuer sa douleur.

Il releva la tête et cette fois, il plongea dans son regard et ses ombres prirent un peu plus de vigueur. Il détestait les miroirs, ils lui renvoyaient l'image d'un homme blessé, dépassé par sa mission, un tueur sans légitimité qui rendait justice selon sa loi. Face à ce miroir, il ne pouvait pas échapper à son reflet sans compromis, il se voyait tel qu'il était. Il voyait l'image de celui qu'il était devenu et il ne mentait pas. Une vérité crue et acerbe qui le tourmentait. Tout ce qu'il avait pu faire de bien ces dernières années se noyait dans cette image sans concession qui lui montrait sans détour son vrai visage. Il ne pouvait échapper à son passé, face à ce miroir qui lui renvoyait toujours ce seul et même reflet.

Il entendit du bruit dans la pièce voisine et tourna la tête pour y prêter attention et déterminer s'il s'agissait d'un danger. Il reconnut les bruits familiers, se redressa et masqua toutes ses émotions avant de rejoindre son amie. Il resta un instant sur le seuil de la pièce son regard se perdant sur elle. Felicity était un de ses points de repère avec John, quelqu'un sur qui il pouvait compter, quelqu'un qui avait pris une place importante, trop importante, et dont il ne pouvait plus se passer pour garder la tête hors de l'eau.

Il s'approcha doucement et elle releva la tête quand elle s'aperçut de sa présence. Il croisa son regard et un nouveau miroir lui renvoya son reflet. Celui-ci était exempt d'ombres. Ses pupilles sombres et profondes le calmaient et ses iris bleus le berçaient. Il ne voyait pas s'y refléter cette face sombre qu'il cachait, il ne voyait plus ses crimes mais les actes qu'il avait accomplis pour sauver les autres, il ne voyait plus ses blessures mais le courage d'avoir affronté le mal, il ne voyait plus ses démons mais la protection qu'il représentait pour cette ville.

Il devait se souvenir de ne pas se perdre dans son reflet trompeur mais il désirait secrètement qu'il soit peut-être une porte vers un autre monde. Il apprenait jour après jours à apprécier ce miroir…

Elle lui sourit et son regard s'éclaira un peu plus, il voyait l'espoir d'un monde meilleur et d'une nouvelle vie se refléter dans ses yeux. Il sourit doucement en sentant ses ombres reculer alors que la paix l'enveloppait. Il se souvint d'une légende qui racontait que le miroir volait une parcelle d'âme de celui qui s'y contemplait. Il voulait bien lui donner son âme, qu'elle en prenne soin… elle saurait sans aucun doute apaiser ses tourments et rendre réel le reflet qu'elle lui offrait.

* * *

**A mercredi pour une autre histoire. Je vous embrasse. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à toutes et merci pour l'accueil que vous avez réservé à ce recueil. Je vous livre un second texte et remercie celles qui ont laissé un commentaire Olicity-love, Meliissa.L, Delicity-Unicorn, aphrodite161701, Jessyjess35, Evy47, Ally84 et Ameli-Queen-Black, et celles qui ont lu.**

**Olicity-love: merci pour ton commentaire et j'espère que ce nouveau texte te plaira autant.**

**Ally84: Contente que tu aies apprécié. Merci pour ton commentaire. **

**Un dernier mot pour ma beta adorée, merci de prendre du temps pour moi, je t'embrasse fort Delicity-Unicorn.**

**Bonne lecture...**

* * *

Je ne peux pas dire que notre amitié a été des plus simples. J'ai commencé par te demander de l'aide sous un faux prétexte puis j'ai continué à te cacher la vérité sur ce que je faisais de mon temps libre. Je t'ai menti mais j'ai pourtant l'impression de n'avoir jamais vraiment voulu que tu ignores que c'étaient des mensonges… ce que tu n'as pas manqué de me faire comprendre.

Bien vite ce contact t'a entraîné dans l'autre partie de ma vie, celle cachée à la plupart. Tu as paru surprise mais pas choquée comme si tu pensais que j'étais capable de faire ce genre de chose. Je n'ai pas pu freiner ton implication à vouloir sauver la vie de Walter et tout aussi rapidement tu as trouvé ta place dans cette croisade.

Une peur incommensurable m'étreint le cœur en pensant qu'au fil des années tu as vu la part la plus sombre de mon être, tu connais mes faiblesses et mes démons et si un jour tu ne pouvais plus accepter ma mission… pour l'instant tu es toujours près de moi et je remercie la destinée de nous avoir rapproché. Tu m'apportes tellement alors que ma seule présence te fait courir des risques. Ce qui m'effraie le plus c'est qu'il pourrait t'arriver malheur si un de mes ennemis s'en prenait à toi. Je serai capable de tout pour te venger.

Ta présence allège mes peines et calme mes angoisses, elle me donne le courage de continuer à me battre et à donner le meilleur de moi. Tout ce que j'ai pu accomplir ces dernières années c'est en partie grâce à toi et je ne m'en rends pleinement compte seulement maintenant. Tout comme ce changement qui s'est opéré dans notre relation.

J'étais conscient de tes regards et de leurs sens, de la raison de tes joues qui rougissaient et de tes bégaiements. Je comprenais les sous-entendus de John et de Théa et pourtant je ne me permettais pas de les apprécier.

Je suis resté sourd à toutes les évidences qui nous relient. J'ai repoussé toutes les insinuations pourtant si fondées. Je me suis aveuglé en compagnie d'autres femmes et me suis réduit au silence pour ne pas briser l'équilibre que nous avons trouvé.

Et ce mensonge a semblé fonctionner pendant quelques temps… jusqu'à ce que je m'aperçoive qu'un homme pourrait prendre ma place. Barry n'est que l'un d'entre eux mais je t'ai vu lui sourire et j'ai senti un poids se poser sur mon cœur. Je n'ai pas voulu en comprendre le sens et je l'ai ignoré, tout comme j'ai ignoré les regards de John.

Si je dois tout avouer, je t'en ai même voulu quand tu as accouru au chevet de ce gamin. Tu t'inquiétais autant pour lui que pour moi et j'ai senti plus douloureusement que tu pouvais aimer un autre homme et que cet amour t'éloignerait de moi.

Je remercie encore le sort que les événements t'ont toujours ramené près de moi. Nous avons retrouvé notre connivence et notre entente si profonde qui nous lie depuis le début. Les moments difficiles et sombres semblent derrière nous et notre amitié reprend ses droits.

En te voyant évoluer je me rends compte que ton amitié m'aurait manqué bien plus profondément que ce que je voulais avouer. Tes yeux sondent mon âme, je résiste à tes regards mais certains de mes sourires me trahissent. Je le sais mais je ne parviens plus à dissimuler aussi bien qu'avant ces sentiments que j'éprouve. Je souris plus souvent et je te laisse m'approcher alors que tu brises les dernières barrières censées me protéger.

Un seul geste de toi et je serai perdu… maintenant que je l'ai compris, je l'accepte… et je l'espère.

* * *

**Merci pour votre lecture et à mercredi pour un nouveau texte. Je vous embrasse**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à toutes. Je vous remercie pour vos lectures et vos commentaires sur le chapitre précédent, aphrodite161701, Olicity-love, Amelia-Queen-Black, Meliissa.L, Delicity-Unicorn, Jessyjess35 et Evy 47, et je vous livre le troisième texte de ce recueil.**

**Olicity-love: contente que ça te plaise toujours ce genre de texte. Merci pour ton commentaire. **

**Un dernier mot pour ma beta adorée, toujours à mes côtés. Je t'embrasse fort. **

**Bonne lecture...**

* * *

Oliver sentait la rage bouillir en lui. Armé de son arc, debout face à ce spectacle, il tentait de garder l'esprit le plus clair possible pour ne pas faire d'erreur mais c'était peine perdu alors que Felicity était maintenue ligotée sur cette chaise.

Il jeta un regard noir à l'homme qui se tenait derrière elle, celui qui l'avait enlevée et qui l'avait attachée ici. Celui-ci le regardait avec un sourire satisfait et profitait du spectacle. Il avait réussi à l'amener là où il voulait et il avait le contrôle de la situation.

Il prit le temps de le détailler, il était archer tout comme lui, masqué et vêtu de noir. Son regard tout aussi sombre jouissait de son dilemme. Il pouvait sauver Felicity s'il tuait tous les hommes qui se dressaient entre eux. Mais il n'avait pas à réfléchir, s'il devait devenir un monstre pour sauver la femme qu'il aimait il le ferait... même si après ça il la perdait car il aurait failli à sa promesse.

Il sentit une présence connue se manifester au fond de lui. Ses démons se réveillaient et nimbaient d'ombres son esprit. Il retrouvait ses sensations si connues… et apaisantes. Il se sentait plus fort ainsi, libéré de la morale. Il allait donner à cet homme exactement ce qu'il demandait. Il allait faire renaître le pire aspect de sa personnalité et ferait appel aux actes les plus violents pour venir à bout de cette situation. Ces hommes ne valaient pas une once de pitié pour s'en être pris à celle qu'il aimait.

Son regard se posa sur Felicity, elle avait déjà compris ce qu'il allait faire et ses yeux brillants de larmes le suppliaient de ne pas s'abaisser à de telles extrémités. Il allait la décevoir encore une fois mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser ainsi.

Il releva son arc, prépara sa première flèche et se lança dans la bataille. Il ne retint pas ses coups et tua plus d'une fois. Il se rapprochait de l'homme qui menaçait Felicity mais d'autres, innombrables, se dressaient sur son chemin. Il tira des flèches qui retirèrent la vie, retourna des épées contre leurs possesseurs, il frappa, cogna, transperça, et à chaque coup, à chaque mort, il avait l'impression de gagner en puissance et qu'une satisfaction s'épanouissait au fond de lui.

La peur et la colère le galvanisaient et ses réflexes si longtemps contraints reprenaient leur droit comme s'il n'avait jamais tenté de contrôler la part si sombre de son être, comme s'il n'avait jamais arrêté de tuer, comme s'il n'avait jamais arrêté d'être ce justicier sans moral. Chaque mort semblait nourrir la part cruelle de son identité et chaque mort augmentait ce besoin de sang.

Il faillit se faire surprendre par un nouvel assaillant qui se dressait face à lui, il le maîtrisa en le retenant contre lui, son bras passé dans son cou pour le maintenir. Dans ce geste, il releva la tête et vit l'homme en noir se pencher vers Felicity pour lui parler à l'oreille. Il la vit fermer les yeux et étouffer de nouveaux sanglots. Sa rage s'intensifia, il attrapa la tête de l'homme qu'il maintenait et lui brisa la nuque d'un coup sec au moment où elle ouvrait les yeux. Elle le vit mettre un terme brutal à la vie d'un homme et sa détermination ne faiblit pas. Il ne pouvait pas penser à ce qu'il était en train de faire, une seule chose comptait, la sauver.

Il libéra un cri de rage en voyant la main de l'homme se poser sur elle, il laissa choir le corps inerte et se précipita sur son dernier adversaire en l'éloignant de Felicity. Les regards échangés furent durs, les cris combatifs et les coups donnés désespérés. Quand il le mit enfin à terre, il s'agenouilla à côté de lui, une dague enfoncé sous les côtes. Il le surplombait, en reprenant son souffle et ses esprits. Felicity n'était plus en danger, il ne l'avait pas perdue.

Il vit l'homme sourire en coin, son esprit exempt de toute peur alors qu'il avait atteint son but.

\- « Tu es comme moi maintenant », souffla-t-il.

Oliver reconnut les ombres qui s'épanouissaient dans le regard de l'homme vaincu et il appuya sur la dague pour qu'elle le pénètre jusqu'à la garde. Il n'avait pas à le tuer mais il avait l'impression de faire disparaître une part de son mal alors qu'il scellait les ténèbres à son âme. Il prit le temps d'entendre le dernier souffle exhalé et relâcha l'arme d'une main tremblante.

Il se redressa pour rejoindre Felicity et libéra ses poignets avant de se laisser tomber à genoux. Il avait l'impression de sortir d'une sorte de transe, aveuglé par la haine et la vengeance, il recouvrait la vue et se rendait compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il était recouvert du sang des hommes qu'il venait de tuer. Il avait senti une force nouvelle à être redevenu ce monstre qu'il avait combattu ces dernières années et maintenant qu'il était proche de Felicity, il se recroquevilla. Il ressentit une indignité soudain en se rendant compte de son état. Felicity l'avait soutenu depuis toujours, elle l'avait aidé à tenir sa promesse face à tous les dangers et il lui montrait encore une fois qu'il n'en valait pas la peine.

Il redressa la tête en sentant les mains de Felicity courir sur ses cheveux et ses joues. Elle avait les joues baignées de larmes et murmurait inlassablement son prénom.

\- « Pardonne moi… je ne pouvais pas le laisser te faire du mal », murmura-t-il d'une voix éraillée alors qu'elle posait son front sur sa tête et ses mains de part et d'autre.

Il sentit des baisers être déposés dans ses cheveux, sur son front, ses yeux, et alors qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu sa dernière parcelle de lumière, elle le regardait comme s'il était assez fort pour se relever encore une fois. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par ses mots et ses gestes, voulant croire à ce mensonge. Espérant que sa lumière ferait fuir ses ombres.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à toutes. Je vous remercie pour vos lectures et vos commentaires sur le chapitre précédent, Meliissa.L, LulzimeVelioska, Olicity-love, aphrodite161701, Delicity-Unicorn, Amelia-Queen-Black et Evy 47, et je vous livre le quatrième texte de ce recueil avant de faire une pause pour partager avec vous une nouvelle histoire... mais je vous dis tout ça en bas de la page.**

**Olicity-love: Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis heureuse que ça te plaise.**

**Un dernier mot pour Delicity-Unicorn qui a accepté d'être ma beta depuis... 2 ans maintenant ! Merci de supporter mes moments de doutes et d'être toujours là ma beta adorée. Je t'embrasse fort.**

**Bonne lecture...**

* * *

Oliver se laissa tomber plus qu'il ne s'assit sur la chaise. La douleur qu'il supportait depuis plusieurs heures avait commencé à ankyloser son bras. Il retira son costume avec difficultés et les gémissements qu'il étouffait jusqu'à maintenant se transformèrent en râles de douleur. La plaie saignait encore et il se leva pour trouver de quoi se soigner... une idée fugace traversa son esprit mais son cœur se serra et la douleur le ramena à ce qu'il faisait.

Il désinfecta la plaie et banda sa blessure en pensant à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il traquait cet homme depuis des mois... mais ses associés étaient nombreux et bien entraînés.

Il entendait Felicity parler dans son oreille depuis des années maintenant, sa voix le guidait dans la nuit et lui donnait la force d'avancer. Il ferma les yeux et soupira en serrant les dents. Sa voix si douce qui savait lui faire entendre raison.

Depuis le jour où il avait croisé sa route elle ne l'avait jamais abandonné, elle lui avait montré qu'il n'y avait pas que sa mission et qu'il avait droit aussi à une vie.

Une pensée parasita son esprit durant quelques secondes, des choses qui n'étaient plus à leur place, des changements subtils. Mais il se focalisa rapidement sur elle à nouveau comme il se raccrocherait à une bouée.

Il repensa à son caractère, elle savait toujours lui dire quand il dépassait les limites et calmer ses colères les plus noires.

Elle savait lui faire comprendre par ses gestes l'attachement qu'elle ressentait pour lui et qu'il ressentait aussi pour elle, alors qu'il avait l'impression de n'avoir réussi qu'à la faire souffrir.

Elle était derrière chacun de ses pas, elle veillait sur lui et elle prenait soin de lui. Il l'entendait lui répéter que s'il ne pouvait pas l'arrêter, il pouvait tout de même protéger leur ville. D'autres adversaires guettaient dans la nuit.

Oliver sa leva en chancelant alors qu'une résolution plus grande le gagnait pour repartir se battre.

\- « Je repars en mission... je n'arrêterai pas jusqu'à ce que je le retrouve ».

Elle était d'accord avec lui et le soutenait dans sa décision. Il entendit Felicity lui demander de faire attention à lui et sa gorge se serra. Elle pensait toujours plus aux autres qu'à elle.

Son esprit bourdonna et il se retint au meuble près de lui. Cette impression que quelque chose n'était pas à sa place, que ce monde n'était plus le sien... et quand il tendit l'oreille pour écouter la voix de Felicity, il ne l'entendait plus.

Il posa son regard sur son fauteuil, il était vide et ce vide remplit son corps et le noya. Il sentit un sentiment d'abandon l'envahir dans cette salle si sombre sans sa présence.

Il fixait sa place et finit par l'imaginer assise en train de le regarder en lui faisant ses dernières recommandations.

\- « Ne prends pas de risques inutiles ».

Mais sa voix sonnait faux, ce n'était pas elle... c'étaient seulement ses souvenirs et il se rendit compte que ce souvenir s'était corrompu, dissipé dans les limbes de ces mois passés sans elle.

Il oubliait peu à peu le son de sa voix, les intonations qu'elle utilisait quand elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Elle lui manquait alors il imaginait qu'elle était toujours là. Mais un sourire vague maintenant flottait sur son visage aux traits qui s'estompaient, la couleur de ses yeux doux qui apaisaient son mal-être se ternissait. Il imaginait pour ne pas perdre la tête, pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie... mais c'était trop tard.

\- « Je reviens quand je l'ai tué », affirma-t-il. Il lui sourit et son cœur se serra quand elle lui fit un signe de la main et qu'elle lui disait qu'elle l'aimait.

Il ressortit dans la nuit pour partir à la recherche du monstre qui avait mis fin à sa vie. Il n'avait pas le droit de fouler le sol de ce monde alors qu'il lui avait retiré le droit de respirer et qu'il l'avait privé de vivre son amour avec elle. Il mourrait de sa main et s'il le fallait, il passerait sa vie à le traquer. C'était le seul but qui l'animait, le seul but qui lui permettait encore de tenir debout.

Et quand il arracherait la vie à ce monstre, il rentrerait près d'elle pour la retrouver. Où qu'elle soit, dans quel monde où elle pouvait se trouver, au Paradis ou ailleurs, il la retrouverait et il vivrait ce temps qu'on leur avait volé dans cette éternité et cet amour qu'il avait mis tant de temps à accepter.

* * *

**Voici le dernier texte, un peu plus sombre, de ce recueil. Celui-ci reste ouvert car j'en ai encore quelques-uns à poster mais mercredi prochain je vous retrouverai pour une nouvelle fiction ****dans un univers alternatif, ****composée de 20 chapitres .**

**A mercredi si ça vous tente. Je vous embrasse. **


End file.
